Night's Labyrinth
by ofpenandpaper
Summary: Cullens are gone, AGAIN, and Jacob's depressed. New girl and her father move to the rez, befriends Jacob; Embry imprints. But something's odd about her and how much time spent with Jacob. Post-Breaking Dawn. Jacob/OC/Embry A different love triangle. R
1. Preface Harry's Funeral

**Disclaimer**: All Twilight characters and plot lines that may appear in this belong to Stephanie Meyer. All original characters and the remainder are under ownership of my mind. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright 2008-2011 Godspeed Productions.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading my first fan fiction posted on here. I've been writing fan fiction for a while, but haven't publicly posted on a site as big as this for a long while. Thanks for your time and eyes. Hope you like and enjoy.

**Night's Labyrinth**

_Following the moon will only lead you in circles_.

Preface

**JACOB**

I was burning hot.

And this two-sizes-too-small borrowed suit did me no justice. The collar of the white dress shirt felt like a noose around my neck, chocking the life out of whatever was still human in me. My head was pounding due to the lack of oxygen and I really just wanted to go check on Bella. I know I should be paying attention to the preacher and pay my respects to Harry…

I never knew he had so much family. Harry was such a quiet man and the only family he ever discussed was Leah, Seth, and Sue. I scanned the pain-filled faces, all just as russet as mine, except one. This face was the color of pure mahogany, soft and silky smooth to my eyes. Her eyes, downcast and hidden by her curled eyelashes, were focused entirely on the open ground under Harry's casket. There was little to no expression on her face; her body as lifeless as the one in front of us. Intrigued as I was, I knew I had to protect those that were around and continued to focus my eyes and ears to the forest. But my eyes always found their way to her.

While I wasn't looking, there was a tiny thud on the ground. My head snapped around to see what the object was or if it was time to pounce on some unseen enemy. It took me only a few seconds to realize that the sound came from an angry foot that belonged to the girl I couldn't stop looking at. With her face still solemn and quiet, she pulled out of what was most likely her father's cradle and stomped off into the forest. I looked to Sam who nodded his orders in the direction of the girl. Quickly I followed, watching her swiftly move through the trees.

For a moment, she disappeared within the thick branches and leaves but my intense smell led me to find her soon after. I stayed back to not startle her in her time of obvious grief.

"You know stalking is illegal in all fifty states," she spoke quietly, standing still with her back turned to me. Well, so much for being hidden. "And I'm pretty sure the law still applies for Indian reservations."

She never looked back once as I moved closer to her. "I didn't mean to scare you," I replied out of habit.

"You didn't."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against a tree facing her side. She stopped acknowledging me so I kept me quiet; it gave me time to think. The wind moved sweetly, gently ruffling her raven colored hair around her head and in her face. I inhaled slightly, waiting for her to say or do something. But all she did was sit there, with her eyes closed, facing the wind's direction.

For a moment I closed my own eyes. I was so out of it that I didn't notice her stand directly in front of me.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I had to look down to even see her face. Her milk-chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes fit her heart shaped face with her small nose impeccably. She had to have been no taller than five-foot-four, but kept a posture that made her seem taller.

"No." I quickly answered. I cleared my throat then focused my attention on her eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Admiring the forest," she replied sarcastically. "I'm guessing Sam sent you."

"There's been a lot of…weird stuff going on around here. Sam wants to make sure all of our guests are safe."

She chuckled lightly, sitting on the nearest tree stump. "I don't know why he sent _you_ to follow me. From the looks of it, you couldn't save someone out of a paper bag."

That hit a nerve. I could feel the heated anger building inside of me, causing my hands to tremble. _Calm down, Jake_. I spoke to myself. I wouldn't want to phase in front of this girl – after all, she was just a human. And she wasn't even Quileute; she was a

_ship-h__ókʷat_.

Her demeanor change quickly. She must have noticed the anger that was written all over my face.

"Sorry," she began to apologize while looking into my eyes. "Today is just not my day to be around people."

I attempted to soften my attitude. "S'no problem." With that, my hands were back in my pockets and my body was against the same tree. In the silence my mind wandered, constantly coming back to the girl in front of me. Her short curls lightly touched her face that never transformed from its deep-in-thought expression. I had never seen or met anyone like her before – even with her sassy attitude. I was just so _drawn_ to her.

I watched her bite her bottom lip, her unblinking eyes searching for something to spark another conversation. Suddenly, with a quick blink of her eyes, she told me, "The funeral's over. I know my father's looking for me." With gentleness and grace, she moved past my large form that almost blocked her path.

"Oh."

To my surprise, she was right. Harry's casket had already been sealed and covered; his mourners were gone. I made my way back to Sam and my brothers, watching the girl curl into her father's arms and allow one single shining tear fall from her eye.

"Who's that? She's kinda cute." Embry drooled, walking beside me. "I wonder what her name is."

I shrugged, also attempting to shake off this odd feeling in my body. "Never got around to her name. By just looking at her, I'm guessing she's not from the Quileute rez."

"You could've at least gotten a name for me, man. She could've been my woman." I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"I doubt that girl would want to be imprinted on by a werewolf of your liking," Paul mocked, bringing everyone's joyous spirits back. Embry grimaced but kept alongside of me, never faltering.

As I walked, I stared into the direction of the mystery girl and her father. In the back of my mind, I knew she was leaving. But in some area of my heart, I felt the desire for her to stay and the need for her to come back. Hopefully everything would go back to normal – whatever normal means these days.


	2. Cars and Bikes: Girl's Best Friend?

Chapter One + Cars & Bikes: Girl's Best Friend?

_one year later_

The bright moon dimly lit the darkness of my room; the wind blew the trees in different directions that created small shadows to dance on my bedroom floor. I was slouched over on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands and watching the shadows silently. I knew it had to have been at least five o'clock in the morning, but I did not feel like sleeping.

It had been exactly three weeks, two days and fifteen hours since the Cullens moved.

Although they hadn't moved that far away – I'm guessing somewhere near the Canadian border – Renesmee's precious vampire family said that they needed somewhere even more secluded to make sure no one else knew about her. The whole thing with Volturi had really jaded their spirits toward a perfect life, except Bella's. She pretty much wanted to live like everything was all fine and dandy. Especially since Alice found Nahuel before the Volturi killed them all.

I heaved out a sigh, interrupting my thoughts for a brief moment. "At least I can still visit my Nessie." But even my visiting had been put on hold, for no reason known to Charlie or me.

This pain was different from the first, when I thought I was losing Bella. I knew that the newfound camaraderie with Edward would compel him to stay close, for my sake. I wasn't losing Renesmee, though. But even with her just north, I'm already going crazy without spending time with her. I bet she's grown to finally look somewhat closer to my age, not that I even feel that way about her…yet, I guess. I mean, I love Nessie and don't know what I would be without her, but in the back of my mind I still see myself as dead end genes. _Maybe Leah is right_.

I shifted a little in the bed I had become too large to fit in. One hand rested on my stomach and the other in my shaggy hair. I laughed momentarily. Only Bella and Nessie would want me to grow my hair back. But I highly doubt that this somewhat lonely life would be made any better by some growing hair.

The ceiling seemed to reassure my state of boredom; the old clock on my handmade, yet empty, dresser ticked its annoying sound in my ear. Five forty-seven. Pretty soon, Billy would be awake, terrorizing the house in attempt to salvage some food before Paul's stomach made its home here. I barely had enough to eat, not that I ate much anyway these past few weeks. God, this imprinting stuff sure hits someone hard.

"Jake, you awake?" I heard Rachel whisper from my door.

I lifted my hand from my face, glancing in her direction. "Mhm." What was she doing up? Just as I asked myself that question, I heard a grunt and thump against the hallway walls. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand back over my face. Paul had spent the night. The last thing I wanted to think about was my sister having relations with Paul.

"Jake?"

"Dad'll never know." I responded to her unasked question. I doubt Billy would care anyway. Paul was definitely going to be his son-in-law some day, no questions asked. Well, as long as Rachel didn't get pregnant before Paul popped the question.

"Thanks."

I just waved her off. My heavy eyelids lowered, blurring the sight of my forearm. I could feel myself slipping off to sleep; my mind was finally able to rest from the constant questions. "Nessie…"

Just when unconsciousness threatened to overtake my body, I heard the loud screeching of brakes outside my small window. My eyes flickered open to see Rachel at my window, pressing her nose against the glass. So nosey.

"Who would be moving in at six o'clock in the morning? Better yet, who would be moving to an Indian rez?"

I ignored her a little, pulling myself out of bed. If someone was moving in, Billy was definitely going to wake me up to help the new neighbors with their boxes and such. I needed rest and I was not in the mood to help. And Rachel was beginning to annoy me.

"Where are you going?" she questioned from the other side of my room.

I threw on a t-shirt and pair of black sweatpants. "Out." I could tell by the look on her face that she was worried I was going to phase and run away again. But there was no need to. Nothing was wrong with me and I figured I would be able to see Nessie soon enough. All I needed to do was preoccupy myself.

*

After about twenty minutes of sleep, I found it extremely difficult not to think of Nessie. So I found my way over to my Rabbit, fixing something random that probably wasn't even broken. Getting my hands dirty would sure keep my mind preoccupied.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I looked up to the old door of my garage, oily rag and oil cooler in hand. "Rach, I thought you got the memo that I wanted to be alone…" Once I opened the door, it wasn't Rachel standing there. It was the girl from the funeral.

My heart jumped right into my chest, thrown off by her silhouette of a pear-shaped body. She was thicker than most girls around here, but he way her body curved made La Push's simple hills look like sand dunes. "Uh…"

She smiled, tilting her head to the side awkwardly. Her top lip curled beautifully, revealing her small dimples and cute smile. "Um…Billy told me you might be back here. I'm Sage, your new neighbor." She held her hand out.

I brought myself out of the clouds. I didn't clean my hands or reach out to touch hers. She stared back at me for a moment, her smile fading. She brought her hand back down. "Mhm."

She rocked on her heels, turning her head to the side. "I guess you remember me then."

My eyes were hard. "Yeah, the girl who took my head off with her words." I turned my back to her, walking back to my car.

"Sorry," she spoke a little louder, never leaving from the doorway. "I really just wanted to be alone. I figured being rude to you would make you go away. I didn't mean to make you angry."

The sound of her sweet alto voice made me stop what I was doing. _What is going on with me?_ I questioned myself.

"S'okay." And that was her clue to enter. I barely heard her bare feet touch the floor.

"So, um, people tell me you're quite the mechanic." She complimented, looking around my garage. She lightly touched everything, moving closer to my car.

"I guess," I shrugged, placing the oil cooler back in its place. "Everything around here is usually old or broken…and I get bored often."

She stopped, her eyes wide open. "Where did you find this?" Her voice rose a little in excitement. I backed away from her, confused at what she was so happy about. "The Rabbit. I'm talking about the Rabbit. I haven't seen one from the 80's that runs. Especially one that's intact like this."

I still had this confused look on my face. "I found it. Rebuilt the engine so it would run and so my father wouldn't have to spend money on transportation." I laughed at my own explanation. It was true at the time because Billy and I don't have much money, but now, all the transportation I need is my two feet.

"I adore old cars," she told me as she stood on the driver's side of the car, hands on the side where the hood would be closed. "Especially since it was my dad's first one. The one he met my mom in. I have a yellow 1968 Camaro, though. With the racing stripes. It appealed more to me."

I coughed to conceal my shock and amazement. If only I had figured out a way to get my hands on one of those. "Is that what you, uh, came here for? To ask me to fix your Camaro?"

She laughed, with a large smile on her face. "There's nothing wrong with my Camaro. It's my bike that has the problem." She disappeared outside the door, giving me time to open the garage fully. She returned effortlessly pushing a black Harley-Davidson. "Night Rod doesn't run so well anymore."

I stuffed the rag into my pocket and bent down beside the motorcycle. "So…are you like rich or something?" I said through the side of my mouth, not wanting to offend her. I meddled with the pipes a little.

"Nope. All the money we ever had was sent straight to here." She followed behind me as I took her bike into the garage. "And the money that didn't was saved. I don't mind it though. I like vintage."

"You can sit in my car, if you'd like." I opened the door for her, returning to my crouched position beside the bike. "So where are you from?"

I watched her, through the corner of my eye, pull her knees to her chest and place them on the floor of the car. She leaned forward, laying her chin on her crossed arms in the open window. "Hollywood."

"Isn't that where all the celebrities live?"

She shrugged. "Pfft."

I shook my head. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" She lifted her head.

"Like, some things about you, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I'm three months from eighteen, if that's what you mean. Can't get enough of my own adrenaline rushes. Love learning about my history and tribal stuff. Wish I had been born here on the rez. Maybe that would've made my life a little easier." Around her neck I spotted a feathered and beaded leather necklace, most likely a Quileute handcrafting. "You?"

"Same, I guess. But I think all the tribal and history stuff kind of explained itself to me not too long ago."

For a moment, her chocolate orbs were off in the distance and unblinking like they were when we first met. She was listening though, picking up the conversation right where she left off. She fluttered beside me. "So what's the diagnosis, doc?"

I stood up, towering over her. As soon as my eyes looked into hers, I almost forgot what I was going to say. "Um, uh, looks like it's going to, uh, have to stay a little longer. I still haven't figured out what's wrong."

She giggled a little. Her curls bounced. "Okay. I guess I can come back later. I mean, I hope I can come back later. You have a really cool garage here, Mr. Mechanic."

"Sure, sure." I responded after she had already left. It took me over ten minutes to realize that for over an hour, I hadn't thought once about Nessie. I was only thinking about this Sage girl. And couldn't stop.


	3. One Conversation Isn't Enough

Chapter Two + One Conversation Isn't Enough

In my time alone, I unconsciously took apart Sage's motorcycle. The more time I spent on the motorcycle, the more time she would talk with me in the garage – away from Rachel and her big mouth. Rach would surely say something to Paul and he was likely to blab it on to my pack and Sam's. And if Embry got a hold of this information, I was sure to never live it down.

What was it about her that I couldn't stop thinking about? The first time I met her, she's basically telling me off. Now, a whole year later, she's begging me to fix her bike and discussing my Rabbit and her Camaro with me. I barely even noticed that I had forgiven her so quickly. I still had no idea who she was. I didn't know her last name and or why the elders allowed someone who wasn't Quileute to live here.

Truthfully, I was longing to hear her voice again.

I cleaned my hands on the rag before stepping into the bright sunlight. The momentary blinding was short lived as the light gray clouds moved together overhead. "Hey Jake!" Embry's oversized voice carried all the way to the back of the garage.

With him were Seth and Quil, along with little Claire. "Unca Jay!" I bent down to scoop her into my arms and kiss her on the cheek. Quickly, she ended up back in Quil's arms. The great imprinting at its work.

"What's up guys?" Seth looked a little embarrassed walking across the dirt with his hands in his jean pockets. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear? I thought Billy would've told you first." Quil answered.

"Told me what?" Now they had me worried. I hadn't seen or heard Billy call my name once today.

"About the new elder. They're voting him in right now," Embry added. He slapped Seth on the back, making him choke on his own air. "It's Seth's rich uncle from California."

"He's not rich." Seth barked, his phasing instincts ready to unleash themselves on Embry.

"Oh come on, Seth. He just donated a hundred thousand dollars to the rez. Not including the almost half a million he'd already given to the elders. How is he not rich?" Quil questioned softly to keep the peace between us.

Claire chimed in, "Pwretty lady here twoo."

Embry came over to me and slapped my back. "Yeah, that girl you got lost in the woods with before you went to take care of Bella. The cute girl, I might add." He winked at me. "Nothing like the girls around here."

Seth growled this time. "That's my cousin you're talking about Embry."

I laughed uneasily. "Oh I, uh, met her already. She wants me to fix her bike."

Embry backed into my garage. "Right. And I'm king of the savages. Pssh." He had this subtle look on his face that screamed _'I'll fight you for her.'_ "So when Renesmee's away, the real Jake comes out to play."

"Shut up, Embry. The girl, I mean Sage, just dropped off her bike. We talked cars and she left. Nothing happened." I followed him inside, but returned to the bike. He scoffed at me. "I don't see any girl the way I see Nessie."

And I was right. I saw Sage differently. I was craving for her.

But why? Why did my imprinting nature have to change now? Why couldn't I just be like Claire and Quil? Or Jared and Kim? Or even Sam and Emily? Why was I the person that everything had to change for? This had to stop. All I needed to know was how.

"Hey guys," that soft alto voice called; her frame appeared out of nowhere.

She looked different from earlier, a slight glow to her skin tone. Her clothes were less extravagant than before: a simple v-neck t-shirt and jean Bermuda shorts. Still without shoes. She had another set of feathers on her shorts and around her wrist.

Embry stood in front of her then grabbed for her hand. "Hel-lo. Let me introduce myself, I'm Embry." He kissed it and let it go. She slowly pulled it away, a forced smile on her face. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Sage." She looked at me and crossed her eyes. I chuckled under my breath.

"Embry, you've got two seconds to step away from my cousin."

Sage went over and attempted to put her arm around his neck. Seth nudged her in the side in happiness and she settled for his waist. They bumped fists and laughed again. "S&S power!"

"How are you two cousins anyway?" Embry's stupidity let loose, interrupting the family moment. Although I wanted to know myself, the last thing I wanted to do was offend Seth and the new neighbor whom I would probably see a lot of in the near future. So I let Embry stick his foot in his mouth while the bike became my priority.

"Um, the natural way?" Sage answered in question, but with a serious attitude.

"Well, you don't look Quileute."

I dropped my wrench. Either Sage was going to stop Seth from ripping out Embry's vocal cords or I was. And if it involved me, it was probably going to involve someone getting hurt and knowing the secret – and that someone was most likely Sage.

To my surprise, Sage was able to hold Seth back. He immediately stood very still beside her. He looked as if he had calmed down instantly.

Sage loosened her grip around Seth's waist. "I'm half Quileute. My mother is African-American." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "And my dad is Leah and Seth's uncle, Harry's brother."

Maybe Embry had known that this was his cue to leave. But he never walked away without making a scene of some sort. That was always Embry.

"Later Seth, Jake, Quil. And you too pretty face." Sage rolled her eyes.

"We gotta go too. I know Mom's probably looking for me. I'll tell her you're here though. You know she wants to see you later." Seth kissed her on the cheek then went in a direction opposite to Embry's with Quil and Claire following close behind but too into each other to even pay attention.

_Alone with her again_.

I pretended to be so busy with my work. I could feel nothing but my own nervousness when she stepped next to the bike, considering that she hadn't really showed any interest in me that way. Did everyone have something to do right at this moment?

"Looks like it's going to need more work than I thought," I explained shivering from no cold. I wasn't phasing; my body just could not slow down when she stood next to me.

"Found the problem yet?" I shook my head, never looking up at her. I heard her click her teeth together. "I guess I rode it harder than I thought."

I took a quick glance up at her, without looking at her face. Man, even just seeing her body was making me dizzy. I felt the craving to talk to her more. _Stay focused on the bike Jake_.

"Where exactly did you ride this thing?" I forced out.

"Well, I was kind of in danger…" Once she moved away from the bike, my body calmed. She sat in the Rabbit and I could sort of look at her without blowing our conversation. "But I guess I ended up being the danger – to my bike, I mean."

I jogged to the end of the garage and picked up a part that was left from Bella's motorcycle frenzy. "Maybe you need some protection. Maybe it was good that you moved to the reservation."

She responded with nonchalance, "Thanks but, I think I can handle myself pretty well now."

_______

Peace and quiet. And ironically, silence was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to hear her soft alto voice that rose when she laughed and squeaked when she sneezed. I longed to run my fingers through her curls and let them wrap around each springy strand. The desire to capture her smile in my eyes made each part of my body shiver. To see her hips move, to feel her heart beat…

_You got it bad Jake_, I chuckled to myself while still fooling around with her bike. It had been hours since Sage left my garage, but her presence still lingered. I could still sniff her wonderfully perfect after-rain and night blooming jasmine scent. It didn't smell like perfume; it was natural. Which led me to question the weird things that happen when she's around.

What was the real connection between Seth and Sage that made him not kill Embry today? And why do I feel as if I'm going to phase every time she's close enough to my body? Crazy enough, I think all of these things have some sort of connection in the entire surprise that is Sage Clearwater.

"Whoosh." My head snapped toward the window closest to me. Without a sound, I placed my wrench and the motorcycle part I had in my hands on the ground.

Stealthily I tipped to the door with an eerie intuition that something wasn't quite right.

Outside the moon was sitting close, large and yellow behind the forest trees. In the distance I heard a howl that could only have belonged to Sam. As soon as I checked twice to make sure nothing was coming my way, I phased while running into the forest. During the entire run, I could smell this familiar odor. One that I hadn't smelled in a long time – since the Cullens left.

_Please don't tell me the bloodsuckers are back_, I heard Embry complain. Ever since he became part of my pack, that's most of what he's been doing. But then again, that's just about all he ever does.

_I agree; dealing with the Cullens was work enough_, Leah scoffed, raising her paw at me. _So what are we going to do?_

_I say we follow it_, Embry suggested. _I've been waiting for a good chase with one of those filthy bloodsuckers_.

I nudged him with my nose. _Enough, we might not even have to go anywhere. The smell's starting to disappear_. I searched for any sign of Sam. Most situations became serious only when he felt we would have to band together.

Nothing.

_What are we waiting on?_ Seth questioned.

I listened harder for another sign of threat, or Sam. Uley never howled, the stench seemed further away than before. No one in Sam's pack tried to find us in the woods. Everything began to feel the way it did before the smell – a little normal.

_I don't think we need to worry about anything. The stench isn't strong enough to be a bloodsucker. Especially for one to be on our land_, I finally concluded. And now that there's no obvious threat, there was no reason for us to phase.

"I guess we all just go back home?" Seth asked aloud, confused. He quickly put on his pants while blocking everyone's view of Leah's changing.

I nodded to him just after I put on my pants. "No more stench, nothing's here. If whatever had that smell comes back, I'll go after it."

"Don't be so prideful not to call for us," Leah pointed her finger at me, making sure that I knew not to leave her out of anything. I turned around with a "yeah" before walking back to my place.

As soon as I was alone, that's when I heard it. It was light at first, but the deeper I went into the forest, the more increased the sound became.

It vaguely resonated as an eagle's call coming from the highest cliff on the beach. But this was more of a cry than a call. It was as if the eagle had lost something – babies even – something close, irreplaceable. In each call I could hear the grief; the evident pain made my body ache, even though I was not the one feeling hurt.

Something inside me wanted to howl in return. There was this feeling of connection to the cries, like I knew what was causing them. I continued home backwards, gazing in the direction of the beach.


	4. The Beginning of Something

**A/N**: Thanks for the review! I would really appreciate it if those who read would review, please. I really would like to continue this story on here.

*

Chapter Three + The Beginning of Something

"So you say you heard some eagle cries?" Embry stared at me in this cross-eyed way, obviously getting ready to poke fun. I could already see the ends of this mouth forming into a smirk.

I clenched my teeth together. "Yeah, Embry. The thing kept me up all night."

I kept my head down and fumbled with another part of Sage's bike. If I had looked up, Embry would have read that I was lying. I stayed up all night listening to it, thinking about my mom and how much I missed her. Even outside of that, I thought about Bella and Nessie.

"Okay," he held up both of his hand in defense mode, "I believe you man. I only wish that that could have been an explanation for that horrible smell last night."

I laughed lightly. "I'm pretty sure it was nothing. I mean, the smell was weird, but I didn't sense anything else."

"Sure, yeah." He rose from his seat and started pacing around the garage. He picked up random items and eyed them like he was going to use telekinesis on them sooner or later. Once he walked over to the bike, he finally said something. "So, what's up with you fixing this bike?"

I was caught off guard. "What?" He just gave me this blank stare, like I knew what he was talking about.

"Come on now, Jake. You and I both know you're not fixing this girl's bike for no reason." He stood beside me, his hands on the bike.

I looked up at him with my eyebrow raised. "Dude, I don't even know this girl well enough to start liking her. If that's what you're implying."

He sighed, focusing on the ceiling. "I don't know. I just – I think I might – you know, like her."

"You imprinted?"

He rolled up his sleeves and squatted. "No. I mean, I don't know. How is this stuff supposed to work anyway?" He didn't wait for me to reply. "I guess I haven't if I don't know, huh? Yeah."

In my peripherals, his entire stature looked defeated, like a puppy that's just been separated from its family. He was the only one of us guys who had not imprinted, at least one of original pack.

I slapped his back and smiled. "Let's go cliff diving man. Get our minds off of life for some time." I know I wanted to. Life was beginning to get more difficult than before.

______

The sky burst into a harsh rain as Embry and I made it to the top of the cliff. We had just come through the trees when I heard crying noises. We both noticed the back of Sage, shaking while hugging herself. She sniffed, inching closer to the edge of the cliff. By the fact that she had on exactly what she was wearing yesterday, I could tell that she had been out here for at least twenty-four hours.

"What is she doing?" Embry whispered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Just as I began to run, she jumped from the cliff. Well, it was more like she flew from the cliff. I watched as she opened her arms and gracefully embrace the water.

"I'm going in after her." I rushed out of my shirt and jumped in.

She seemed to be moving slowly, as if she was in a trance. Was she committing suicide?

I grabbed her by her waist, swimming toward the shore. She began to feel a little limp in my grasp, so I swam faster until we reached the surface. I placed her body on the sand, ready to practice CPR. Before I could even begin, she opened her eyes and pushed me off.

"What's your problem?!"

I stared at her in shock. "My problem? What's yours? I just saved your life."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "I wasn't trying to kill myself!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Embry ran beside her. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"What happened?" Embry placed his hand on her shoulder gently then attempted to help her up. She exhaled harshly before softly removing his hand. He said nothing.

"Nothing." She pushed his hand back softly, walking away from us with tears welling in her eyes.

After a quick moment, Embry looked around confused. "Is she crazy or something?"

I ignored him and followed after her. She floated on her feet across the ground, never running into a tree. They seemed to move out of the way for her to pass by. It was like all the nature around us granted her respect and entrance. The only sounds I heard were coming from the wind in the trees and her sniffles.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She stopped and turned to face me. She just stood there, staring into my eyes, unblinking again. I watched carefully as the water dripped from her clothes and the ends of her hair onto the ground. With every second that passed I watched as each strand of her hair frizzed a little and shrunk, forming perfect spirals around her face and changing into a curly afro. A small tear dropped from the outside of her right eye rolled down her cheek. I inhaled slightly, trying to hide the desire to caress her cheek and wipe that tear away.

"Maybe we should get you in some warm clothes." I whispered, continuing to be caught in her gaze.

I was resting on the couch when she walked in wearing a pair of my sweatpants and t-shirt. Her hair had been carefully brushed into a ponytail, her waves evident under the headband that held the curls out of her face. As she moved across the floor, there was this glow about her, like she had come out of a dream somewhere. I felt my heart rate increase to this irregular pattern, fluttering just as soon as she spoke a word.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes. I put the towel I used in the hamper in your room, if that's okay." She spoke quietly, not something she would normally do. Her voice was always so lively. "I'll be sure to get these back to you as soon as I wash them."

"S'okay. You don't have to." I smiled. I stood up, towering over her, and reached for her elbow before she could leave. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you so depressed today? You're usually…happy."

She chuckled awkwardly. "Heh," she looked away momentarily, "Today marks the third year since my mother died."

My body was beginning to shake again when she looked at me. And it was the way that she looked at me. "Oh. How did she die?"

"Car accident. It was a stormy night, I guess."

"Wow," I bit my bottom lip in fear I would cry myself. "Same way my mom died."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess we have something else in common. But I- I should go change into my own clothes."

She pivoted on her heels elegantly, but I reached for her arm to stop her once more. I had no idea what I was doing, but in half of me was saying "go for it" and the other half was saying, "This is trouble." I bit my bottom lip harder.

"Why don't you just stay? Hang out, y'know?" Shoot, shoot. She's gonna say no. She's gonna say no. And then I'm going to feel like an idiot and prove Embry right.

Her countenance brightened into a smile. "I'd like that."

From that day, Sage and I had spent just about every waking moment with each other. She'd come over and we'd talk cars, television (or whatever was on the old, raggedy TV that Billy still hadn't gotten fixed), music, or anything that came to mind. She even hung out with the pack. She was so comedic and bubbly that it was hard for me to ever not smile. It was like the fates had created a female (human, though) version of me and dropped her next door. It was good though, kept me from falling into a depression. But there was something else about her that I couldn't quite figure out, something that I was deeply attracted to and afraid of at the same time.

"So how exactly did your parents meet?" I questioned, still intrigued by the fact that she was African-American and Quileute.

She laughed, passing me the wrench beside her feet and nudging my arm. "Haha. I bet there isn't even a word in Quileute to describe me. That just means I'm more awesome than I already am. I might even be the only one." I nudged her back with a chuckle. She stuck her tongue out at me, looking so – "I'm only kidding. But really, I can't tell you much considering I wasn't there."

"Oh come on. There's got to be a reason that your dad left the rez, ended up in California and didn't come back until now. Were he and Harry at odds or something?" I replied, reassembling a piece to get out of looking at her. Sometimes I wondered if she noticed _any_ of my awkwardness around her. I wonder if she could possibly feel half of what I am.

She tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek on her fist. "Not really. From what my dad told me, he and my uncle were extremely close. It was my dad and their dad that had the problems; Uncle was the peacemaker.

"See my dad is a great artist. Talent is an understatement, even if I am biased. When he was younger, he wanted to go to this art school in California and then become an animation artist – the total opposite of what their dad planned for him. Their dad wanted both of them to know the ins and outs of the Quileute world, stay here, get married, maybe open a museum or something like that close by to add to the historical attractiveness. And that only fueled the fire that was already between them.

"My dad told me that one day he spent his money on some pastels and a few drawing pads, when he was supposed to help their dad and Uncle do something. There was an argument and then one thing led to another and ultimately, my dad left. The last thing he did do was hug Uncle. Took his art supplies and rusted car to California. I don't even know how he got there in that old thing."

She reached toward her bike, touching my hand in the process. My body shuddered at the feeling of her hand.

"Um, so yeah. My dad got to California, broke, and couldn't find a job. He ran into my mom his second day there; she was a sophomore in college, doing a research project on Native cultures and indigenous people. My mom didn't take to him like that automatically; it took him guessing her favorite color for her to go out on a date with him. He brought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers everyday since then and made her a special bracelet with an engagement ring in it that took him a year and a half to buy. Two months later they were married; seven and a half months after that, I was born."

"Ahem. Seems kind of fast." I cleared my throat, uneasily.

"I came early. My mom was attacked my some…animal. We both lost a lot of blood, almost died the day I came into the world. My dad told me that was the day he almost committed suicide, because he was so close to losing both of us. He said after my mom died, California didn't feel like home anymore," she handed me another part solemnly. "I guess Uncle's death brought us back here. But I don't mind; I love it here."

"That's the effect that the rez has on most people who aren't born here."

"Shut up!" She punched my arm and laughed as hard as she could.

We pretended to fight for a while, knocking over most of my supplies and almost her motorcycle. Our laughs combined with the falling objects had to be noisy on the outside of the garage. Then we both stopped at the same time, our eyes fixed on one another. She outlined my torso with her hand, paying special attention to the pack's tattoo on my right arm. I took deep breaths as I kept myself from leaning in to kiss her. She moved like she knew and understood everything that happened in the past two years. Her other hand rose up my back, her eyes focused back on mine, and she ran her fingers through my hair the way my mom used to whenever I got a little uneasy. She stood on the balls of her feet, leaning in closer to me.

Without either one of us noticing, Embry walked in grimacing – almost ready to fight someone. All I could do was stand frozen in disbelief.

"Why are you so loud, Jake? Trying to scare the entire forest?" His entire demeanor screamed rage. The way his eyebrow was raised, his stance, and the way his face was scrunched up. The one time when I felt I didn't have to hide the secret, he acts like this.

Sage walked over to him with much enthusiasm, like we weren't just standing together, gently gracing his tattoo and looking at him the eyes. "Hey, there's this movie I really want to see showing in Port Angeles. Wanna go?"

Now he looked calm, fiddling with the feathers of her bracelet. "Yeah, sure."

She turned her body to face me, biting the inside of her cheek. "How about you?"

I almost felt like drooling. My heart fluttered with every word she said. _Man you got it bad, Jake_. "Yeah, why not?"

She clapped both of her hands together over her chest. "Good. I'll go invite everyone else. We're gonna paint the town tonight. And I'll show you all just how much fun I can be."

Embry's eyes followed her out of the garage like something was pulling him to her. No later than Sage stepped over the threshold, Embry was staring me down.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, "Heh, I better go get cleaned up and changed." I said nervously. I walked out, never turning my back to him. He only licked his teeth at me.

_________

The time at the theater was even more bizarre than my garage. Not only did she sit in the middle of Embry and I, against my suggestion, but Embry continued to challenge me for Sage's attention. What was even worse was that all – I mean _all_ – of our friends noticed. He hung behind her like he was attached to a string that was tied to her hip and no one was able to cut him loose. She, on the other hand, didn't really pay any more attention to him that she had already. In fact, she talked to Quil and Seth many more times. He showed all of the signs of an imprint, but what I couldn't understand was why it wasn't having any effect on her.

"Excuse me, but us girls are going to the bathroom," Sage's voice interrupted my thoughts as she stole Emily, Rachel, and Kim from their respective dates. "Girl talk," was her explanation.

So that only left us guys standing at the concession counter uncomfortably together – at least two of us.

Sam raised his hand and broke the silence. "What the hell is going on between you two?" He inquired lowly, pointing to Embry and me.

I shrugged my shoulders but could feel the heat resonating from Embry's body.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Jake's getting in the way of Sage and me. I don't know, he's like blocking or something!"

"Embry, calm down. You know with imprinting it's still ultimately her decision. She –"

"Wait, he imprinted on her? But –"

Sam looked around at the other guys. "Isn't it obvious? He's acting the same way I did, Quil, Paul, Jared, and even you, Jake. What's so confusing about that?"

"It's just – Sage doesn't exactly look affected by it. She walks around the same way she did when she first moved to the rez," I argued. I made sure to add, "I don't like her though. At least not like that."

Embry clenched his jaw probably remember how close Sage and I were standing earlier. I sighed, cracking my knuckles before the girls gathered around us.

"We should be getting back," Emily smiled brightly, kissing Sam on the cheek. "It's late."

Everyone agreed and packed into the back of Sam's truck. Embry kept watch on me as he and Sage got comfortable. He put his arm around her as she snuggled up to him. She turned his head to face her, starting to talk to him. I had to admit, I _was_ jealous. All of the feelings that I had for her were beginning to surface and she was beginning to be his when I wanted her to be mine. But there was nothing I could change about this. Maybe I misread her signals. Why was I so caught up on her anyway? I had Nessie. I guess I got this crazy idea that she might have liked me. I know I liked her.

When we were back on Quileute grounds, I expected that Sage and I would hang out in my living room until Paul left the house. To my surprise, she almost didn't say goodnight to me. Like we weren't even friends.

I watched her allow Embry to hold her hand, whispering something in his ear. She ran over to everyone, giving them hugs. When she came up to me she mouthed an "I'm sorry," before quickly hugging me.

She took Embry's hand again and glanced up at him, "Walk me to Leah's?"

"Of course." Embry glanced over his shoulder and looked me up and down. "Need any more proof?"

I held my hands up in defeat and backed away into my house. I guess it was true. She chose him – and I had to deal with it. Although I was lying to the pack about not having feelings for Sage, I could not lie to myself. I had no clue what would make me see her as just a friend again, make me stop loving her so much. Whoa, I _do_ love her. Even outside of imprinting.

Why did the rules of engagement always have to change when it came to my life?

I quietly watched the two of them walk hand-in-hand toward the Clearwaters' place from my bedroom window. From where I was standing, she looked like she was going along with it. Maybe he was telling her our secret. It would be good for her to know now, since she was the object of his imprint and affection.

My jealousy got the better of me when I saw him envelope her in his great big old arms and leaned in for the kiss. At first she hesitated, but then allowed him to kiss her. I counted: thirty seconds. I bit down so hard on my bottom lip that my teeth split the skin and caused it to bleed. I breathed harshly, my rage getting the best of me. It has got to be wrong that I need her this much.


	5. That Gravity Feeling

That Gravity Feeling

I was starting to feel lonely again – two weeks and counting. Every time I called Sage, she was either hanging out with Leah or Emily, helping baby-sit Claire with Quil, or spending time with_ Embry_. I saw her rarely at school and when she did happen to be in the same room, she never looked or talked to me. She'd say "hi" and things like that, but that would be it. Embry would ever be too far behind when she was alone, so I could never spark a long enough conversation. She never came around my place anymore so I had to finish her bike alone. She didn't even come to pick it up when I told her that it was done, good-as-new.

Once the weekend began after school, I walked Sage's motorcycle over to the Uleys', hoping that she would be there. It was her birthday today and I had a present to give to her. Hopefully she would take it. And I knew that Embry wouldn't be here to ruin her special day. He was away, fishing or whatever with Sage's dad, David, my dad, Seth and Sam. Guess it was some sort of bonding thing. I was invited to tag along but this was the only time I would have to spend with Sage, alone, to talk about some things.

I parked her motorcycle on the side of the house when I heard Sage and Emily talking from the window. I climbed up stealthily, looking in.

"So how does it feel to be a wolf girl now?" Emily asked, rubbing her protruding stomach. She and Sam were on their way to beginning a family.

Sage rolled her eyes laughing, placing two cups of tea on the table. "It feels like I've just joined a cult."

"Well at least you aren't freaked out by them being wolves."

Sage sipped her tea and made the cutest face at Emily. "How could I be? You of all people should know that I understand. Remember my mom's situation that unfortunately was hereditary? I know what the boys are dealing with."

"Speaking of which, when are you planning on telling him? Embry, I mean. Have you even told Jake? I mean, he _was_ like your best friend."

"He is," Sage defended, "but I haven't told him. It's…complicated, with both of them. I mean, Embry's my boyfriend but I don't think he's ready to know everything about me. And Jake," she paused for a moment, looking into her cup and biting the inside of her cheek, "it'll always be complicated with him."

Emily slowly put down the honey she was adding to her tea. "You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

Sage almost choked. "No! No. That's not why it's complicated. I don't know why I'm not telling him. Maybe I will." She paced around the kitchen, stopping back beside the table. "But, speaking hypothetically, what if I did have feelings for Jake?"

"Hypothetically?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, hypothetically. I love Embry. Probably almost as much as you love Sam, if not more. I'm just curious about what you think since _you_ brought it up."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't have to be curious; you should know. Jake and Embry are best friends – the closest two of the pack. They've always been like that. So, other than breaking Embry's heart, especially since it took so long for him to imprint, you'll hurt Jake and the other boys. Jake and Embry are what keeps the rest of them together."

"Which means I'd cause a major disaster that might ruin the protection of the entire rez," Sage stated. "Would it have been different if I didn't see Embry romantically?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It'd still be weird. I haven't met any girl who hasn't seen her 'imprinter' as a lover."

Sage moved closer to the window and said, "I wish it was that simple for me." She took a plate of cookies from the counter and placed them in front of Emily. "When are the guys supposed to be coming back today?"

I hopped out of the tree that I was hiding in, landing on both of my feet. I went to the front door with a slight smile on my face. So I wasn't completely _off_ in my thinking that she was in the same boat as I was.

Kind of relieved, I knocked on the door. There was still Embry to worry about.

Sage opened it, not even surprised to see me. Why was she never clueless about some things? "Jake. What are you doing here?" She had the door only open enough for her head to stick out.

"I brought your motorcycle –"

"Thanks. I'll come pick it up later. Is that all?" Her voice was shaky and fast. She spoke in such a rush that it was somewhat difficult to make out her words. "Jake I have to –"

"Avoid me some more," I finished her sentence. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. It's just…I…Can we talk?"

She quickly checked over her shoulder. "I-I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

"Come on. It's your birthday, I have a gift for you, and you haven't spoken to me in a long time. I'm supposed to be your friend, right?"

I couldn't believe I was pulling a guilt trip to get her to come over. I stuffed both of my hands in my jean pockets and closed my eyes. Was this last year all over again? I was treating Sage the same way I did Bella.

"Of course, Jake." She replied in a hushed tone. After another moment of not blinking again, she slowly shut the door. Without warning, she hugged me tightly, her arms gripped around my waist, her face buried in my chest. She did not want to let go. "I missed you."

I then covered her in my own arms, inhaling the after-rain and jasmine aroma that had never left my mind. With ease I reached for her hand, laced her fingers in mine, then led her over to my place, into my room. I sat on my bed, now looking up at her. I pulled her toward me, feeling the greatest desire to taste her lips right then and there.

Instead, I contained myself, not wanting to cause any more pain than I already have. "Talk to me, Sage. I'm always here to talk."

She ran her fingers through my hair again. "That's the problem Jake. I can't just talk to you. Every time I come around you, I have to hold myself back from – from –"

"From wanting to be more than only your friend," I finished, playing with her right palm. "Obviously we both feel the same way. I overheard you and Emily talking today."

She jumped back, startling me. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the stuff about Embry and me. I can't remember much of anything else. Why?"

She put her one hand in her recently straightened hair and the other rested on her hip. "Nothing, nothing," she answered in her distress. "It's not important."

"Sage, I told you, I'm always here to talk." I put her hand in mine again, pulling her to me. "No matter what happens."

She pulled away a bit, "Jake, don't. I can't do this."

"Okay, okay." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out Sage's birthday present: a handmade necklace. "Happy birthday." Sage examined the gift between her fingers, in awe at the sight of it. "It's to match the bracelet you wear all the time, your –"

"My mother's. Did you make it yourself?" She twisted the pendant around, slowly tugging at the end. "Is this your fur?"

"So you'll think of me."

I stood behind her, tying the string around her neck. I made a knot, rubbing her shoulders when I finished. And here it was again. That gravity feeling. Only I was not the negative end being attracted to the positive.

I was the end affected by the attraction.

The two of us yearned for more. I could feel my heart racing, the thumping on the inside of my chest making my body shake even more. I caressed her cheeks in the palms of my hands, ready for anything to happen.

She chuckled nervously. "Don't you think Embry's going to notice that I'm wearing someone else's fur?"

I wanted desperately to tell her that I could care less and kiss her right then and there, but I didn't have the heart to. I couldn't hurt Embry anymore than I already have. I smiled and responded, "Just tell him it was a friendly thing. No strings attached."

"That was corny," she retorted, punching me in the arm before giving me another hug. "I should go."

"So soon? We didn't even really talk about anything."

She bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I know. It's just, I'm sure Embry and the others are coming back soon and it'd be better if I weren't here, in your room. Alone. With you."

"Embry still won't let you come see me huh?" I joked, walking her to my front door.

Her countenance changed and there was a tinge of anger in her voice. "Embry doesn't 'let' me do anything. He's not my father." She took a quick breath in. "It's just…I'd rather not argue with him."

"Oh. Well, sorry." I was a little confused, but didn't bother asking. Her entire demeanor screamed, "don't ask."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll just go now. Thanks for the present."

"You're welcome."


End file.
